To Forget Something you Remember
by carraBaker
Summary: One day, the Seigaku regulars decided to have a sleepover at Ryoma's place. To find out Ryoma's secret. RYOMAxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : yow! my first story so sorry if some characters might be OOC. but anyhoo, here ya go :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.**

* * *

-Seishun Gakuen, Friday. During lunch.-

"O'chibi if you say no one m-" "_yadda_" Echizen Ryoma answered bluntly to his Senpai, Kikumaru Eiji before he could even finish his setence, it seems that he along with the other Seigaku Regulars(except Tezuka) are getting him to allow them to sleep over at his place for the weekend. They've been at it for quite awhile. It started when Ryoma _accidentally_ told them about his parents and cousin not being home until tuesday. "_onegai r-y-o-m-a -sama_~" Fuji Syusuke pleaded before shooting Ryoma a stare that would make a big man flinch. "_yadda_" again was the blunt reply, Fuji frowned for a while then suddenly smirked as he thought of another way "ne Inui, didn't you tell me you made new version of Inui juice. Why don't w-"

"Fine!" Ryoma finally agreed since he realized they won't take no for an answer and seriously! Inui juice! "yay! We're sleeping over at O'chibi's place! Ne? Can we bring the other freshmen? Nya~" Ryoma sighed once more before saying "do wathever you want." and staring at them at them irritably.

-Echizen Residence, Saturday evening-

The air's quiet and calm, well it WAS that way until 'they' arrived. Ryoma hesitantly opened the door only to receive a giant bear hug from Eiji (*cough* glomp *cough*). As said they brought the freshmen trio along. "yo." was Ryoma's irritated reply as he walked into the living room while the others followed, once there Eiji and Karu-pin had staring contest. it looked like to cats fighting over territory then eiji suddenly yelled "Neko wa kawaii desu." and Karu-pin jumped into his arms, as they sat down there was moment of silence until Mizuno decided to break the ice. "ano... Ryoma-kun, if you don't mind me asking, Where are going to sleep" "some of you have to sleep in the living room and i asked my cousin if some of you can sleep in her room so i guess you can use that room to and One of you can sleep in my room."

"eh.. It seems as though O'chibi was looking forward to this. Nya." Eiji exclaimed as he giggled which caused a death glare from Ryoma.

* * *

"Oi, Echizen, you're out of food," Momoshiro said as he walked out of the kitchen

"Come think of it nanako-san said something like that." Ryoma tought to himself aloud

"echizen, while we decide who shares a room with who. You should probably go grocery shopping with the other freshmen" Fuji suggested in a-matter-of-fact manner. The 3 just agreed. Once they left Inui, Fuji, Eiji and Momoshiro gave each other mischievous smirks and glances. thay walked(*cough*ran*cough*) to Ryoma's room to look(*cough*snoop*cough*) around. When suddenly... BAM! Eiji bumped into the bookshelf near Ryoma's desk, which caused some books and a brown box to fall. the box was medium sized and had a small padlock on it.

"There is an eighty-seven percent chance that there is something interesting inside this box," Inui stated, as he lifted the said box up.  
"Then let's open it. You can't just keep us waiting, you just can't," Momoshiro replied. He took out a small paper clip from his pocket and unlocked it.

Inside was a book that sort of looked like a scrapbook. They opened it without hesitation. upon opening their eyes widened in surprise "EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?


	2. Chapter 2

**/N: yow guys! :)) sorry for no uploading sooner, i already had this part written but my mother pulled me to my aunts place for a few days (-_-) anyhow, here you go :)) **

**disclaimer: i don't own prince of tennis**

* * *

-Echizen residence-

four boys were engrossed in a scrapbook they found in Ryoma's room.

Inside were pictures of Ryoma with a girl who look like a foreigner, she had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes, she had a hat on in most of the pictures but you can still see how cute she was, yes she was cute.

What was on the last page is what really shocked them.  
It was a picture of ryoma and the girl kissing and had a note stuck on to it.

* * *

_Ryoma,_

_if your wondering why I made this, first of all its because i was bored, second our mothers seemed to be stalking us and gave me these pictures, i didnt know what to do with them, and third I thought of doing something sweet for a change. Anyway Its up to you think of what to do with them._  
_-Naomi_

* * *

"O-O'chibi has a girlfriend?!" the bouncy Kikumaru Eiji finally was able to blurt out. "I wonder why he didn't even tell me, he can't just keep secrets from us, he just can't." Momoshiro exclaimed. "that doesn't matter now, first we have to show this to the others. Nya~"

Kikumaru said as he pulled the book out of Inui's hands. "mm!" The three nodded.

The four regulars walked, more like RAN to the living room, only to find that, much to their comfort, Ryoma was back already and was talking with the other regulars, it seems the other freshmen are in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Oi! O'chibi who is this?" Eiji questioned as he shoved the scrapbook into his juniors face, "h-how did you find this?!" Ryoma yelled back in a shocked tone. "We found it when we were looking for data." Inui answered. The other regulars (Oishi, Tezuka, Kawamura and Kaido) tilted their head in confusion, well except Tezuka, they leaned in to see what was causing all the ruckus. Oishi's faced turned crimson as he saw the picture of Ryoma kissing the cute girl, while Kawamura and Kaido's eyes widened as their jaws dropped. Tezuka on the other hand, just widened his eyes a bit keeping his stoic expression.

"Echizen you can't not tell us who she is after we've seen these." Fuji Told Ryoma before he could say no, "and besides you know we won't leave you alone until you tell us, so telling us now will just save us some energy" He added. Ryoma sighed in defeat, he knew his Senpai was right so might as well tell them. "her names Naomi Watkins, she was my girlfriend back in America" Ryoma stated. "was?" Kawamura asked, "Did you guys break up or something?" Momoshiro added. Ryoma just shook his head. "Then what do you mean by was?"

"well you see, she..." ryoma diverted his eyes from his senpais."uggh. Nevermind I'm going to my room. Call me if dinners ready." ryoma stormed off and left his poor senpais to be curious of what happened to their precious 'o'chibi's' girlfriend" that he didn't want to talk about. Well inui would probably find out sooner or later, they decided to leave ryoma alone.

-Meanwhile in Ryoma's room-

Ryoma was lying on his bed in a fetal position.

"…..it was all my fault."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello again :)) I sorta wrote this at my aunts place so I uploaded right away. and oh yeah thanks for those who followed and all that shit. :))**

**disclaimer: i don't own prince of tennis**

* * *

-sheshuen gakuen-

the seigaku regulars still couldn't get over about what they found out the other day about their precious freshmen prodigy.

-flashback-

sunday afternoon at the echizen residence, the other regulars seemed pretty tense as they sat in the living room." I still think we shouldn't have called her" oishi exclaimed, "mou, oishi dont you wanna find out to, o'chibi is so mean not telling us, nya~" eiji answered, then a sudden knock on the door was heard. Oishi stood up right away and dashed, {a/n: yes, dashed} to the door. As he opened it, a girl with long black hair was standing on the porch.

"you must be one of ryoma-san's school mates." the girl said as she walked in.  
"*bows head*Oishi shuichiro . Yoroshiku! You must be meino-san, were sorry for calling you, we were just pretty curious."  
"ie, nandemonai. I was supposed to be back sooner but something came up, i hope you don't mind."  
" were the one imposing in the first place and sorry for calling you out of the blue we were just woried-."  
"eh, nanako-san your early."ryoma who just walked in butted in.  
"mm, tadaima ryoma-san."  
ryoma nodded and walked into his room with karu-pin in his arms. while nanako and oishi headed to the living room.

Nanako greeted the other regulars and the freshmen who were sitting quietly. Before anyone could speak, fuji asked the freshmen to leave the room knowing what they might do if they found out ryoma had a girlfriend.  
Once the freshmen left, inui pulled the scrapbook out of the drawer beside the sofa and handed it to her. "eh. Where did you get this?" "in echizen's room" "nanako-san, if you don't mind. we wanted to know what happened between that girl and echizen, her name is naomi ,right?, we asked echizen but he wouldn't tell us."kawamura asked. "i see. I don't know much, since ryoma-san never talked about it, but oba-san did tell me what happened. naomi-san and ryoma-san are childhood friends, but they sort off fell inlove with each other when they were around grade 5, and started dating at around grade 6, then one day ryoma-san got into a fight which ended up in a tennis match. The guy ryoma-san was up againts was huge and used tennis to beat up people, when the guy was about to hit a shot that would send ryoma-san flying,naomi-san ran infront of it to shield ryoma-san, which caused her to be the one who went flying. I believe she was in a coma and was still in that condition when they left for japan." nanako informed with a sad expression. "what did they fight about?" kawamura asked. " i'm not sure, but i think the guy was planning on something which involved naomi-san." nanako answered.

-end of flash back-

"ne, fujiko do you think o'chibi blames himself for what happened." eiji asked fuji during lunchtime, they were eating on the roof since they thought ryoma was there but apparantly he wasn't, "probably, but you know how echizen is." fuji stated. "i wish we can do something for o'chibi, nya~" " maybe we can" fuji exclaimed with a smirk on his face that made eiji raise his brow in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : hello again :)) well here is the next chapter, I'll try my best to upload weekly or even daily since its summer already but i'm not giving any promises. to those who asked if naomi is awake yet since she made the scrapbook, she made this before the accident and thanks for the advice aswell it seems I forgot to type in some words. XD but i edited it already. well then, enjoy! (=w=)**

**disclaimer : i don't own prince of tennis**

* * *

"ryoma?" a young girl with long blond hair said.

"nande?" ryoma answered

"promise you'll stay by my side, kay?"

"eh? Whats this all of a sudden."

"I dont know, i just sorta want you to promise me that."

"mada mada dane. Naomi"

the girl giggled"I'll take that as a yes."

"a dream,Huh?"ryoma stated as he sat up. "its been a while since i've dreamt about her."he pondered while petting karu-pin who was sleeping beside him. "I wonder if she's awake already."  
His train of taught was cut of by his baka oyaji barging in. "oi, seishounen if you don't wake up your gonna be la- oh you're already up. hurry up and get dressed" "hai, hai" ryoma replied lazily.

-seishuen gakuen,morning practice-

a practice match between arai and ryoma was being held. Ofcourse arai was already breathing heavily and sweating like hell after the first 5 minutes and ryoma was well, not even breaking a sweat. The other regulars were watching the game , like always sakuno and that banshee in humans clothing,tomo-whatever was with them watching from the sidelines. A particular tensai and his bouncy friend were smirking at their freshmen prodigy.

"is it just me or echizen's footing is off."oishi thought aloud. "it is by 29.8%"inui stated, everyone noded mentally at the statement and gave a worried look at the boy in question. exept for the said smirking figures who were not listening, its seems their minds were elsewhere, wich echizen finally noticed.

As soon as the match ended, which didn't take long since ryoma was up againts arai, ryoma walked up to where the two were and gave them a questioning look, " Whats with the smirks?" he asked. "ie, nandemonai o'chibi." kikumaru replied. "oh, realy?"ryoma stated sarcasticly. "mm!" eiji nodded, ryoma merely rolled his eyes and focused them at oishi,knowing the motherhen is easy to read and if he knew something he would definetly become tense and act all wierd which meant ryoma can get him to say something, But sadly oishi merely shrugged.

-later before class-

"ne, ryoma-kun, daijoubu ka?" mizuno asked behind him were katchiro and horio who just nodded, "nande?"ryoma replied. "you've been acting wierd lately" "eh? I don't think I am." ryoma replied with a stoic face. "see! You never talk this much. You usually just shrug or go whatever!"horio exclaimed. Ryoma knew, though annoying, the chimp was right. He wasn't himself, it was probably because of being reminded of 'her', Seriously why are his senpais so nosey and a while ago during practice they just kept on giving him worried looks and not only that two of them were _smirking_ the whole time during morning practice and the worst part is one of them was fuji and He was dead sure they were planning some scheme that had Something to do with a certain blonde haired girl. Ryoma's thoughts were cut by his first period teacher walking in, luckily for him it was english, wich meant he has time to think of a way to deal with what they were planning.

-during lunch-  
"ne, inui were you able get any 'data' on naomi?"fuji asked the data specialist who was engrossed his notebook, kikumaru sitting beside him. "actually i have, and its rather interesting too." inui replied. "well? Tell us already. Nya~"kikumaru ordered excitedly, inui cleared his troaught"naomi watkins, 13 years old, also known as 'the empress' in the tennis world." "the empress?" kikumaru stated with a questioning look "why is she called that, inui?" "well, she is rather skilled and she gives out an oura of one." "i see, anything else inui" fuji asked. "yes, well it seems she is quite popular with the boys at her school, probability she gets asked out a lot is 87% . and the incident happened two weeks before echizen left for japan." "is that so, saa what is he condition now?" fuji asked again.

"awake"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello again xDD like I said i would upload as soon as i could. anyhoo this chapter starts from the last part of the previous chapter. oh well here we go.**

**disclaimer i don't own prince of tennis**

* * *

"i see, whats her condition now inui?"

"awake."

"eh! Thats wonderful! Right fujiko!" kikumaru exclaimed. Fuji nodded happily. "hoi hoi! now all we have to do is call her and-" "matte, theres a problem with what you are planning." inui butted in. "and what may that be inui?"fuji replied. "well you see, when she shielded the ball and was sent flying, she recieved a severe blow on the head." inui stated, "which means?" kikumaru asked impatiently.  
"she has amnesia." inui said as he closed his notebook.  
Kikumaru's and fuji's eyes widened, then after a few seconds fuji reverted back to his usual expression.  
"is that so...i forgot to ask, what is her family like, inui?"  
"her family?"  
"yeah"  
"well, when it comes to social status they're pretty high ranked and well known. Her family also owns big companies in america and here in japan."  
"wooaah! O'chibi's girlfriend sounds like she's rich or something like that atobe from hyotei. Nya"  
"ahh. Eiji.."  
"nande fujiko?"  
"I have a plan."

-fuji residence-

the tensai of seigaku was browsing the internet when he came across a forum wich was somewhat interesting. The header was "**any good tennis related middle schools in japan?**". It seems the person who posted this is planning on living in japan. Since fuji felt the urge to invite whom ever was on the other side,though he already had an idea on who this person was, to come to seigaku, he adviced his school, and so the conversation went on like this.

"well there are tons of good ones, but if you don't mind me asking why do you ask? Are you moving to japan?"  
"yup, to tokyo to be percise, I'm moving there for bussiness related reasons."  
"is that so, then why not try seishun gakuen aka seigaku? Its the school I go to. Our tennis club is qiute good and well known,theres alot of interesting people here aswell."  
"sounds good"  
"so what year are you going to be in?"  
"first"  
"great, would it be creepy if I asked your name?"  
"a little, why?"  
"dunno, just curious."  
"its naomi."

Fuji almost jumped for joy when he found out the hunch he had about the person he was talking to was right. This way his plan can go into action. "Well might aswell tell her my name too she introduced herself with her first name I should do the same" he thought

"I'm syusuke. Yuroshiku. If your going to seigaku I'll be your senpai"  
"I see."  
"its better when you atleast know someone when going to a different school. Right?"  
"whatever. Anyway do you play tennis?" _they're alike._  
"Aahh. Want to play a match when you arrive?"  
"depends would you be able to humour me?" _definetly alike._  
"we'll have to see then."

and so it went on like that until they eventually became pretty close and fuji understood why his kouhai fell inlove with this arrogant young girl.

-somewhere in new york-

a beautiful young blonde girl was typing a way on her computer with a smug smirk plastered on her face. She had blue eyes which seemed to be filled with fiery spirit, when at first sight she'd seem like a princess, a spoiled, cocky, bratty one at that. There was a tennis bag near her chair and she seemed to be wearing tennis attire, her blonde hair was also tied into a single braid. She was typing happily on her computer until a young man in his twenties walked in. He was wearing a black tail coat along with a black pants, a blue waist coat and white tie in other words he was wearing a butler uniform. He also had black hair wich complemented the suit."oujo-sama, do you want some snacks?"the man said. the girl nodded in reply "alright then what would you want?" "anything sweet."the girl said boredly "very well" the man bowed before walking away. "I almost forgot, oujo-sama your flight to japan is already booked and your father wishes to find out which school you have chosen to attend."the man stated, the young girl smirked "seishun gakuen" then the girl then reverted her eyes back to her monitor. Once the man left the girls saphire orbs glistened in ecxitement "I can't wait"

-sheishun gakuen, tennis courts during morning practice-

inui started a new training regime, the penalty for this one is iwashimizu deluxe edition 0-2-2-9. Ofcourse most of the club members were already knocked out by that Vile sardine drink. And so only the regulars were left. ryoma handed a racket to kawamura to turn him into burning mode, and tag along like he usually does but unfortunately his usual plans were broken by a certain smiling senpai. "ne, ryo-chan."  
"don't call me that."  
"mou, your no fun echizen"  
" What do want, fuji-senpai?"  
"betsuni."  
ryoma raised his brow before rolling his eyes.  
"whatever.""they're too alike"fuji thought to himself aloud and chuckled a bit."eh, did you say something?"  
"ie, nandemonai."fuji replied.  
"mada mada dane senpai!" ryoma yelled as he sprinted off , "that's sly echizen!" fuji exclaimed.

"Yup! Absolutely alike."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello again :)) sorry for not uploading sooner... AGAIN. I'sll try to make it the other hand, i reread this and noticed some typos, therefore I fixed that up. well then.. on to the story :))**

**disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis**

* * *

-on a random plane flying over japan-

"japan, huh?" muttered a half asleep naomi as she stared out the window of the plane. "I still don't get why I have to come all the way from home, just to watch over some of our companies here, seriously haven't my parents heard of the internet?! I bet those two idiots had something planned. I swear if this gets boring I'll go straight back." she mentally whined as the pilot announced that the plane was about to land.

As she got off, here first comment was: "its hot." and started walking towards the exit.

-sheishun gakuen, 20 min. before class starts-

"fujiko, are sure it was naomi-chan you chatted with?"kikumaru questioned. "pretty much"fuji assured. "hoi hoi! Then let the get-naomi~chan's-memory-back-so-she-and-o'chibi-can-get-back -together-again plan commence! nya~" kikumaru exclaimed."ne eiji, do you want to let the others in on it?""un-nya"was the sound that kikumaru made as he jumped and nodded excitedly.

-lunchtime, on the roof-

the ryoma had his mind occupied with the things that his mother rinko said during breakfast.

_-flashback-_

"I had a chat with some of our friends in america over the phone last night."echizen rinko said as she toyed with her chopsticks. ryoma was seated across the table eating his food while nanako washed the dishes.  
"is that so."the samurai nanjirou said as he read his _newspaper. _  
"yup, and you wouldn't believe what I found out"nanjirou then lifted his gaze from his magazi-*coughs* newspaper, I meant newspaper,  
"kate seems to be sending naomi here to japan." ryoma almost chocked as he heard the statement. Nanjirou, on the other hand, stood up in shock and then reverted his eyes towards ryoma who suddenly winced as he gulped down his food then looked away. He then grinned like a cat. "oh, How long will she be staying?" "she didn't say, but I do remember her saying something like naomi going to school here as well"  
ryoma tried to act normal, but anybody could tell that he was flustered.

"really, what school would she be going to?"  
there was a pause before rinko answered with a smirk visible on her face.  
"seishun gakuen"now ryoma literally chocked,he gulped down a truck load of milk as he pounded his chest, inui suggested milk so that his growth would be faster, Rinko giggled at her son's cute reaction before adding "she isn't going to start 'till the next two weeks though" it was mostly directed to ryoma, it was for him to calm down.  
Then suddenly, "oi Echizen! Lets go" a voice cried out, ryoma gulped down the remaining milk he had to drink and yelled, "hai!" he stood up and picked up his stuff. "ittekimasu"he said as he ran out the door "good luck!" nanjirou mumbled as rinko started looking for her camera.

_-end of flashback-_

"darn it!" ryoma yelled aloud as he rolled to his side"how am I supposed to face naomi if just thinking about her makes me remember _that_!"he sighed before rolling back and placing one of his arms on his forehead. "okaa-san said she has amnesia so she probably won't even remember but, even if she did,knowing her, she'd probably act like nothing happened"

then Ryoma sat up as something crossed his mind. "she doesn't even remember who I am." he paused for a while and looked up at the sky then all of a sudden he smirked"I have to start from scratch then."

-echizen residence-

"is naomi-san in japan already?" nanako asked it seems she was listening in on the conversation during breakfast"she is, her plane landed a few hours ago, I even thought of picking her up But then I remembered, she recieved a severe case of amnesia after the accident, I remember kate saying something like, naomi not even remembering her own name when she woke up, let alone _mine_. But it seems her memories are coming back little by little, and kate thinks ryoma might be able to help."  
"i see, so thats why they sent naomi-san to the same school."  
"ie, naomi made that choice on her own"  
"then that would mean its all fates doing, huh?" nanako giggled.  
"I guess"rinko smiled.

-meanwhile at a random court-

"this boring" thought naomi as she hit another ball, she seemed to be playing a match againts a man who seemed to be named inoue, naomi was hitting a ball againts the same spot on a wall in the a park nearby, while she was 'exploring' and got bored, thats when inoue found her and recognized her right away as he,on the other hand was looking for a scoop for their next issue, shiba was supposed to come but was sick and had to stay home. He wanted to interview naomi, but the girl in question said she'd only agree if inoue would get one ball past her but apparantly he's still working on that condition. Inoue could notice that the personality of this young girl was similar to someone he knew, her arrogance, her patience even the way her saphire eyes glistened as she provoked her opponent. She reminded him of someone, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Inoue realized who the girl was like when he heard the girl say the sentence he knew only one person loved saying during a match, which would make that persons match sound so epic,

"mada mada dane!"

* * *

** A/N: so naomi's in japan, next chap. will be here meeting with fuji. haha i think I'll start placing authors notes here aswell from now on. anyway REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIEWWWWW**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: like I said this chapter is about fuji and naomi finally meeting in person, this is how I said I was going to make up since this chapter is a little long than first few anyhoo, enjoy :DDD**

**disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis**

* * *

"naomi!" called out a familiar voice from behind. The voice sounded like it belonged to a young boy around the same age as her and it sounded so...'warm'. The girl in question turn around to catch a glimpse of the person who owns the said voice. The owner was a young boy with greenish-black hair and catlike golden eyes, he also didn't look like he had the same nationality as her but she couldn't help but stare at the boy. his angelic figures seemed all too 'interesting' "who are you?" she asked bluntly but it wasn't provocative, she asked in soft tone which wasn't like her but somehow she wanted to know who this boy was, confusion was visible in her eyes. The boy turned around and started running then naomi chased after him, she really wanted- no, she needed to know who this person was. "matte kudasai!" naomi yelled as she ran after the boy. The boy stop in his tracks, turned around and smirked before saying"mada mada da ne!"

* * *

"that one again?" naomi thought aloud as She opened her Saphire orbs. She then turned her head to her side to check on the time. "shit! I'm gonna be late!" she jumped off her bed and stared at it for a second."never mind, I'll be sleeping on it again later anyway"she thought as she didn't even bother fixing the covers. She rushed through the showers and got dressed faster than you could say 'sabotage'.{a/n: taylor swift much? XD} and ran through the kitchen to try to find anything she could use as breakfast then tied her hair in a high pony tail. "darn it, I forgot I set that clock to be forty-five minutes early. *slams palm on forehead*come to think of it, didn't that syusuke guy say something like picking me up on my first day. Where the hell is he then? Che! 'I'll be your senpai' my ass. It all goes to show, you can't believe everyone you meet on the internet. damn bastard, I even told him my real address, now I sorta regret choosing seigaku" Naomi cursed as she lifted her bag over her shoulder.

As she opened the door her eyes widened at a figure infront of her who was wearing a uniform of the same school she was wearing, the only difference is his was for males, he seemed to be about to knock on the door when naomi opened it, the said figure had honey-brown hair and was pretty tall from naomi's point of view. She only got a glimpse of the guys eyes since he closed them immediately and smiled cheerfully, but she saw that his eyes were blue and was a bit darker than her own. "you must be naomi-chan"the figure said, his voice was a bit feminine, but it suited his appearance though, naomi's eyes were a bit wide as she stared at the figure confused"a-ahh"the boy's smile widened "I'm the guy who suggested seigaku over the internet,Naomi-chan." "I see, so your syusuke? don't call me naomi-chan, calling me naomi is fine, naomi-chan makes me sound like a kid." the boy chuckled a bit before replying "if your not going to refer to me as senpai, I'll keep calling you that. And aren't you really a kid?"naomi shot him an irritated look."che, do whatever you want!" she exclaimed as she walked out the door. "lets go already, were gonna be late." the boy chuckled again before following "okay, but naomi its this way" he pointed to the opposite direction as the said girl was walking towards. Naomi winced and turned around as her cheeks turned to an almost invisible tint of pink, the boy chuckled once again. "oh, shut up!" naomi exclaimed as she shot him a glare, she was about to say something but the boy butted in"mada mada da ne, desu ka?" the boy said with a smirk, naomi paused in her steps and gave the boy a confused look, the boy stoped aswell and tilted his head to look at her, "you remind me of someone I know." the boy answered the unvoiced question and started walking again, naomi followed but was still a bit confused

-from fuji's POV-

the tensai of seigaku was walking cheerfully towards an address a certain arrogant young girl said she stayed at. As he stood infront of the said place he became a bit disappointed. "Saa, it looks normal, when inui said her family was bit wealthy I thought it would be more...interesting, but come to think of it she and echizen have almost the same personality so she probably doesn't like things that flashy, oh well" he was about to knock when the door suddenly slung open. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of a petite young girl infront of him but he was able to turn into his usual expression again, her blonde hair was tied into a pony tail and her big blue eyes widened as here pink lips parted a bit as she stared at him in surprise, she was wearing seigaku's female uniform wich looked so wonderfully cute on her along with long white socks which stretched over her knees, she was carrying her bag on her shoulder, '_seriously, I knew she was cute but I didn't know it was this much_.' he thought "you must be naomi-chan"he was able to blurt out, the girl still stared but this time a bit confused"a-ahh" the girl replied, fuji chuckled at The cute reaction he got, "I'm the guy who suggested seigaku over the internet""I see. So your Syusuke? don't call me naomi-chan, calling ne naomi is fine, naomi-chan makes me sound like a kid." '_yup, its her, seriously their personalities are completely the same'_fuji chuckled again "if your not going to refer to me as senpai, I'll keep calling you that. And aren't you really a kid"the girl shot him a irritated look."che, do whatever you want!" she exclaimed as she walked out the door. "lets go already, were gonna be late."fuji chuckled once more as he noticed someting, _she's going the wrong wa_y"okay, but naomi its this way"then he pointed to the right direction, _'she probably gets lost alot, I should probably pick her up and walk her home until they get back together_'he tought as the girl in question winced and turned towards him,he chuckled again as he notice an almost invisible blush "oh, shut up!"the girl exclaimed '..._kawaii_' the girl was about to say something but fuji knew what she was about to say and butted in"mada mada da ne, desu ka?" he smirked, the girl then stopped walking and looking at him strangely, fuji stopped aswell _'she's probably guessing why I knew what she was going say_' "you remind of someone I know." he said and continued walking, naomi followed but you could tell she was still confused.

* * *

**A/N: there you go and special thanks to michelle882222 for always reviewing and reading this story. YOUR AWESOME :)) anyway review please :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hello again minna :)) here is the nest chapter. it seems I forgot to add some words in the last chapter again. sorry for making it a bit confusing anyway back to story...**

**disclaimer: i do not own prince of tennis**

* * *

the tensai of seigaku was walking towards seishun gakuen quietly along side a young blonde girl, they were walking peacefully before a bouncy kikumar eiji spotted them. "FUJIKO!" he cried as he ran towards the two and leaped to give fuji a giant bear hug. fuji was able to dodge wick caused kukumaru to hug the small figure beside him. " need...air" were the only words the girl was able to say. kikumaru then realized that he was hugging the wrong person and let go. "gomen. *bows head* ehhh. your so cute, are you by any chance naomi-chan?nya" kimumaru asked the girl who was now gasping for air, she gave kukumaru a glare before nodding and shooting fuji a irritated look " a friend of yours?" fuji nodded " kimumaru eiji, 3rd year class 3-6, yoroshiku!" naomi only nodded "naomi-chan you should introduce yourself too." fuji stated "but he seems to know me already anyway _senpai"_ she added an enphasis on the senpai wich was for him not to call her chan. "thats not what I meant." "fine" she replied and faced kikumaru " naomi watkins, 1st year class 1-2*turns head towards fuji*happy?" fuji nodded. "ehh,just like o'chibi! nya~" kikumaru exclaimed, naomi tilted her head "o'chibi?" "echizen ryoma, he's the super freshmen of our tennis club." he replied. "echizen ryoma... why does that sound familiar?" she thought aloud, fuji and kikumaru smiled, '_she didn't completely forget' _they both thought.

"ne, eiji where's oishi?" fuji said."he has the keys to the clubhouse so he had to come early" eiji replied " i see" fuji nodded, "ne, senpai-tachi we should probably hurry up." naomi butted in. "why? we're still early." kikumaru said, naomi looked confused. " but didn't you say-" "the time I gave you is 30 minutes earlier than our morning practice." fuji replied "what?! wait, why?" "you seemed like the type too sleep in" fuji replied in a-matter-of-factly,"so your telling me you made me wake up, way before I was supposed to just so I could watch you play tennis?!" she stated as her eyebrows twitched"pretty much" fuji replied "is that so...*giggled and smiled sadistically* ne syusuke-senpai do you have any idea on what I do to people who wake me up so early in the morning without a good reason?" "and what may that be?" fuji replied in a rather provocative matter, kikumaru was starting to feel chills going up his spine, naomi ten moved her index finger back and fort, signalling fuji to lower his head, she then tilted her head so that she could whisper straight in his ear, "baka" she paused a bit, now kikumaru was completely terrified, fuji aswell was getting a bit scared but he didn't show it. "I make sure they learn their lesson" she then stood straight again and smiled cutely but anyone could see the deadly aura around her, '_how can someone so cute be so...evil" _ fuji thought then with a SPLAT, BOOM AND BAM! naomi walked away happily while she cracked her knuckles, leaving behind a lifeless fuji in the arms of a sobbing kikumaru "FUJIKOOOOOOOOOO!"

-Echizen residence-

ryoma was sleeping peacefully, until karu-pin jumped into his masters arms"eh?!karu-pin nande?"he said as he opened his eyes and checked the time "I'm gonna be late!"he jumped of the bed, he hurriedly got ready and ran to kitchen "why didn't anyone wake me up?!" he yelled and noticed that only his dad was there "you should wake up on your on, sheishounen" nanjiro stated"che,,baka oyaji! "oi Gaki! hurry up or we'll have to run laps again!" momoshiro's voice cried out all of a sudden. "your friend's here. you better hurry, you know what today is right?" nanjiro said with a smirk, ryoma gave him a questioningl ook "baka! its her first day!"nanjiro reminded, ryoma suddenly tensed "oi ECHIZEN!" momoshiro cried out again "ittekimasu!" and with that ryoma left. leaving his father to indulge in his magazines"good luck, ryoma"

* * *

**A/N:so you've seen naomi's evil side, wellthey can/t be completely alike now can they? but cometothinkof it ryoma is sort off like this as well. ,HAHA,anyway review!:))  
**


	9. Chapter 9

that settles it." naomi stated to herself as she was walking around seigaku, she just passed by the same vending machine for the 6th time. "I'm completely lost. I bet my idiot for a father did something to upset the gods so much, that they cursed his daughter to have the worst sense of direction in history!" she ranted and continued walking furiously.

-meanwhile on the tennis courts-

"echizen! momoshiro! 20 Laps for being late, after start your self-practice" the usually stoic captain of seigaku ordered."Hai!" ryoma, and momo replied and proceeded to their laps. "this is your fault for sleeping in." the older teen muttered to his kouhai."speak for yourself!" the super freshmen replied a vein poped in momo's head.

After their laps, ryoma said he was going to get a can of ponta,he noticed that fuji seemed to be rather...bruised, he chuckled at the idea of who may have done this to him. When he asked what happened, fuji's answer was"I saw the demon." with that ryoma was sure of who it was and laughed "senpai, you should know that she really isn't a morning person" he said in between laughs. "eh? You know she's here?" kikumaru cut in, ryoma tensed a bit and lowered his hat. "eh, so cute!nya~" fuji chuckled as ryoma shot them both a glare"I'm not cute" kikumaru and fuji chuckled again."wait,did fuji-senpai walk her to school?""ahh""then where is she?""she left after she did this to fujiko"ryoma tensed then glared at the two again. "you let her wander off...alone?" he said as he emitted an aura that could kill. Kikumaru hid behind fuji."we saw her go through the gates, so she's gonna be fine. Don't worry too much echizen." fuji tried to calm him down but ryoma only did a bit and still gave of that aura, "you don't understand, senpai. That idiot gets lost in her own house." "come on, it can't be that bad.""oh it is, she even used to call it a curse, bestowed upon her by the gods, because her father upset them, or something like that.""eh, echizen talks a lot when he's Worried, ii data" inui appeared out of the blue. "che!" he lowered his hat and stormed off, "he's probably going to look for hime-chan. Nya~" "hime-chan?""its naomi-chan's new nickname,nya~. suits her huh?" kikumaru said enthusiasticly"i guess so"fuji said "eh, she's here? Ii data" "shall we follow him? Were only having self-practice anyway"fuji suggested."follow who?fuji" oishi asked it seems he got curious of what the three were talking about, along with the rest of the regulars exept tezuka ofcourse."you can't keep a secret from us, you can't" momo said. "you'll see" and they ran after their precous freshmem prodigy,

-meanwhile-

"15th time." naomi sighed as she passed by that vending machine, Again."why do I have to be cursed?"she sighed once more. "che! And I even asked that girl for directions, its either she gave wrong directions or this curse is getting to me." she then turned towards the vending machine {A/N: yes, she asked sakuno and no, she gave naomi the right directions, Its just naomi still got lost.} "might aswell get something to drink." naomi took out a coin out of her pocket and inserted it in the slot, as She pondered about what to get, a hand suddenly pressed the button for a drink called ponta. "h-hey!" she exclaimed angrily and was about to glare and/or punch the guy, but when she saw the boy in question her eyes widened. "I suggest this one." the young boy said with a smirk visible on his face. He had that greenish-black hair, that golden cat-like eyes and his features that gave that 'intererting' feeling she got when she saw him in her dreams,{A/N: to those who still don't know who this is, its ryoma} "you-you're-" she tried to talk but shock overwhelmed her. The boy lowered his hat a bit before buying a can of ponta for himself and passing naomi hers. Naomi was too shocked to react "gonna take or what?" naomi snapped back to reality and grabbed the can out of the boys hands. "if this taste bad you have to pay me back." he said as she pouted And reached for her hat, which she forgot she wasn't wearing. the boy chuckled and placed his hat on her. Naomi fought back a blush. "who are you?" she said as she lowered the boys hat a bit. Her voice a bit embarassed.

"echizen ryoma, yoroshoku!"  
"echizen ryoma, huh? Didn't those two say something about him."she muttered to herself.  
"those two?"  
"you don't wanna know. anyway I'm naomi watkins. Yoroshiku! Ne, is it allright if I call you by your fist name?"  
"doesn't matter to me."  
"well then, ryoma, anychance your in the tennis club?"  
"aahh, why?"  
"are you any good?"ryoma smirked, he knew where this was going. "want to find out?"naomi smirked "why not?" ryoma then tug onto naomi hand and led her towards the tennis courts. "you better hold on, your curse might get to you." he smirked."how did you-" "mada mada da ne" "che! Mada mada suyo" and they walked away.

-hiding in a bush nearby-

"ah, so young~, so young~" momo exclaimed like and old man, "hime-chan and o'chibi are so cute! nya~" "ii data." "oi! Keep it down." kawamura whispered while oishi blushed furiously and fuji watched the two walk away 'why am I a bit annoyed with echizen all of a sudden, maybe I-.' fuji shook his head.'no! Thats impossible, isn't it?'"phsuu, are you alright senpai?" kaido asked, fuji almost jumped "a-ahh, why'd you ask?" "betsuni." "I see. The cost is clear, we should get going." kaido nodded but gave fuji a concerned look.

-somewhere in sheishun gakuen-  
"are you gonna play in that?" ryoma asked. naomi's eyes widened then looked at her uniform."my tennis clothes are in my bag." "you can change in the clubhouse, I'll keep watch.""thanks"naomi lowered the hat she was wearing which was ryoma's. "aahh."ryoma almost blushed 'shukuso, I didn't think holding back would be this hard' "daijoubu?" "a-aahh, c'mon then." naomi nodded.

Once they've arrived at the said clubhouse, ryoma checked if anyone was there "the cost is clear, go on in." naomi nodded and walked in. After a few seconds the freshmen trio arrived. "echizen, what are you doing here?"horio said as he raised a brow"waiting for someone." "Momo-chan-senpai?"ryoma shook his head. "eh, ryoma-kun where's your hat." "none of your bussiness." "i see, well if you excuse us we have to get some stuff from the clubhouse." mizuno said as he walked towards the door. "do whatever you-wait what? No." "whats wrong." ryoma's eyes widened, oh how he wish he had his

Hat right now. 'how am i going to explain it to them without giving them the wrong idea' "well...uhm..." "ryoma-kun are you allright?" "huh? Ofcourse I'm allright..haha..why wouldn't I be? Hahaha" the freshmen trio exchanged confused glances. "whatever echizen, we have to get the stuff in the clubhouse so.." "wait!" "what is it now echizen?!" horio didn't know if he should be worried or annoyed. Ryoma sighed "why is she taking so long?" he mumbled "did you say something?"katchiso asked "its just-"the door suddenly slung open"ryoma I'm done heres your hat- who are they?" "no one important. Lets go." "o-oi?!"ryoma grabed naomi's had and dragged her to the tennis courts leaving the other freshmen suprised and confused. "who was that?"katchiro broke the ice "I don't know but she's really pretty." mizuno exclaimed, katchiro nodded while the chimp's mind was elsewhere. "must be his friend from america, Wait till she gets a whif of me and my 2 years of tennis experience!"

"like you'd have a chance." katchiro chuckled. "che! You'll see."

-at the courts-  
"echizen, where have you been? And isn't this..."the capatain of stoicness, I mean segaku, tezuka kunimitsu said.  
"buchou, we're gonna play a match.""its self-practice anyway, so do whatever you want."ryoma nodded as they proceeded to the court.

as they both stood on the court ryoma smirked"shall we begin?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: yoOooooooooWwwwwww! sorry for the late upload...AGAIN! I've been pretty busy with enrolling and stuff, damn school. anyway. I'll try my best to upload this saturday. well then here you go! :))**

**disclaimer: I don't on prince of tennis *sits in the corner and starts growing mushrooms***

* * *

"shall we begin?" ryoma's eyes glistened with ecxitement."ain't getting any younger here." naomi smirked. "here I go then." ryoma smirked before he trew the ball in the air and served. Naomi caught up to it but as she was about to hit it, it bounce towards her face, luckily she was able to dodge. "eh, you can perform the twist serve? I underestimated you." naomi said as she smirked, "I won't miss it next time though." "here's the next one." ryoma served, naomi caught up again, as the ball was about to hit her face, she dodged and placed her racket at the same spot her face was in thus returning it. The ball was aimed near the baseline on the otherside of the court. The ball was indeed fast, heck! it was really heavy too but the prince of tennis was able to return, naomi smirked, and hit towards him, Ryoma could notice, with his amazing eyesight, that the rotation increased ball was supposed to bounce near ryoma's feet the only problem is...It didn't bounce at all. instead It rolled around him four times before stopping, creating a circle around ryoma'this is a new move. when did she-'"trapped" naomi smirked again. "eh? You're holding back aswell?" ryoma switched to his left"why don't we both get serious?"naomi tilted her head arrogantly."why not?" she switched hands as well.{A/N: I'll explain the hands thing to those who don't understand later.}

the match went on. Ryoma and naomi just kept on playing without holding anything back. They long forgot how to keep score. "even their moves are alike" fuji tought aloud as he watched the epic match along with the other regulars"mm! But who knew hime-chan was this good.-eh!? Sugee!Nya~,What was that ball just now?" naomi's return just bounce irregularly,the bounce was sort of like how the twist serve bounces but it did not bounce towards the face, instead it bounce straight towards the sky in amazing speed. "so thats her 'rocket' ii data." "she's not bad"momoshiro thought aloud everyone mentally nodded.

The epic battle was stopped by the couch, ryuzaki sumire telling them that morning practice will end in five minutes and that they should get dressed. She even let naomi use the conference room to change clothes in. After getting dressed ryoma handed naomi a can of ponta which naomi accepted happily. As they walked towards their classroom "ne, Your pretty weird ryoma." "what makes you say that?" "betsuni, its just you feel like something important to me but I'm mad at you a bit about something." Ryoma almost chocked on his drink "mad? About what?" "I don't know, but it sorta feels like you broke a promise or something like that," ryoma sighed in a bit of relief, atleast it wasn't because of that incident. "but I don't think its anything important" "I see" they both took big chugs of their pontas as they exchange glances, then it turned into a competition of who could finish first, which was ryoma. "mada mada dane, naomi." he said as naomi widened her eyes a bit. "nande?" "betsuni its Just I have a feeling I heard that before."she shrugged and continued walking"nevermind. Lets hurry up or we'll be late" she turned left at the end of the corridor, ryoma facepalmed "naomi, other way." "che!" ryoma chuckled "say something and you die" "hai hai, oujo-sama"

* * *

**A/N: soooo there you.. anywhoo thanks for reading this far.. REVIEW PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hi... I'M EXTREMELY SUPER ULTRA SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING, well you see, my laptop broke and I haven't had time to upload, if your wondering how my laptop broke.. well my brother was getting on my nerves and i threw the first thing i was able to get my hands on at him, and well "the first thing i got my hand on" yeah that was my laptop. yeah.. I should really learn to control my temper, to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter more lengthy and alot longer than the other ones. anyway thanks for being patient. well then.. ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

"..with my two years of tennis experience-" naomi sighed. And gave ryoma look that said '_does he ever shut up?!_' ryoma understood the message and shook his head '_I feel your pain_'. she groaned. Ever since she entered the classroom horio kept on blabbing about his vast knowledge of tennis,and he was really getting on her bad side, and that isn't actually a good place to be, but then she realized that she probably isn't supposed to murder someone and get herself kicked out on her first day of school, but then again the teachers would probably thank her for doing so and there was other schools. But still it was her first day and she started to like this school, also she was in a pretty good mood so she decided to let this chimp live some more, even though she wanted to take a tennis ball and shove it his mouth, but that wouldn't do, what did the poor ball ever do to her, right?maybe she should pull out his vocal cords, so that she wouldn't have to listen to his annoying voice again_ 'wait that sounds like a good idea maybe I should..._'Naomi's plans of murdering horio were cut of by their next teacher walking in _'che! You should be greatful_.'she tought. and with that horio walked over to his seat. She sighed in relief, atleast now she didn't have to plan a way to make horio's death look like he commited suicide or something. She calmed her nerves a bit '_After this subject is lunch, I wonder where is a good place to eat and/or sleep_' she pondered '_the roof sounds like a good place, but if there's someone there then...wait a minute_' she sighed '_if I wonder off,my sense of direction would definetly get to me, Damn idoitic excuse for a father. Maybe if I ask ryoma_?' she shifted her gaze and planted it on the half-asleep echizen ryoma, who wasn't paying attetion to the teacher at all or maybe he was trying to. She held back chuckle "baka" she muttered under her breathe and rested her head on her hand, she look at the teacher who was discussing their lesson clearly and, well... really Boringly actualy, she felt like falling asleep aswell.

The bell that signalled lunch rang. Naomi stood up and walked towards noticed some whispers but decided to shrug them off "ne, ryoma-sama~" "what do you want?" ryoma questioned bluntly in english, "well you see.. " she said in english aswell "you want me to bring you somewhere don't you?" she nodded, ryoma sighed. "fine, where to?" "anywhere I can eat peacefully" "why don't you go by yourself?" she crossed her arms and raised a brow "point taken." ryoma stood up naomi went around ryoma so she would be behind him and placed her hand on his back "onwards then!" she pushed ryoma towards the door, their classmates shared a mixture of confusion, anger(mostly ryoma's fangirls, and the guys who were bewitched by naomi) and shock, well exept for the freshmen trio who met naomi earlier but they were still a bit confusedsince they couldn't understand their conversation because it was in english, other than that they didn't care much.

-on the way to the roof-

naomi and ryoma were walking quitely along side each other in a unawkward silence. Naomi did stop at a vending machine to get two cans of ponta for both of them. this time it was on her. Again it ended up as a race on who finishes first. The results was still the same. ryoma won. He smirked "che! You just got lucky again" "mada mada dane"

as they arrived at their destination they noticed it was pretty noisy, ryoma opened the door but regretted ever doing so. The other regulars were there. "senpai? What are you doing here" "isn't obvious, eating lunch"momoshiro said with a smirk 'like hell would that be the real reason' he tought but decided to leave it. He and naomi walked in, eiji glomped ryoma and was planning to do the same to naomi but he remembered what happened to fuji and took a step away, naomi smirked at this. She then walked towards a empty corner and sat down, ryoma sat near her bit.

They were both planning on going to sleep but the others wouldn't let them. "ne, hime-chan why'd come to japan?" kikumaru asked "various reasons" the hime-chan thing did bug her but atleast it was better than o'chibi. "what type of reasons?" momo butted in "mostly bussiness related ones" "and the other reasons?" she smirked "secret" "awh, your so mean ~" "yeah just tell us." "yadda" "atleast give us a clue." she sighed "to regain something" the two boys shared confused looks. "regain something?" she nodded "probably her memories"inui butted in. her eyes widened "how did you-""data never lies"he said as held up his notebook,"data?" "I gathered all of your data fr om ever since your father introduced you to the public." "...stalker" "how'd you lose them"momo asked. Ryoma stiffened "I don't know really, last thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with a woman I've never seen before, who turns out to be my mother. I looked like her a bit, so I believed that statement easily. Actually I didn't even know who I was that day to." "ii data" ryoma mumbled something under his breathe, and stared at the floor as he clenched his fist. "but!" naomi exclaimed "my memories isn't what I want to regain, and before you ask, I won't tell you what it is, even if you kill me" "fine. so why japan" "mom said I'd find something interesting here" "and did you?" she smirked "already did" "this something.." oishi muttered "its actualy a someone, isn't it?" naomi smiled at him playfully, Kikumaru stood up enthusiasticly and smacked his fist on his other hand's palm"yosh! I've decided. I'm gonna help ~" "and how are you planning on doing that?" "you'll see" naomi sighed "do as you wish." then her eyer scoped the area a bit, and realized there was an odd abcense of a certain smiling tensai "syusuke's not here?" "eh? You call fuji-senpai by his first name?" "is that his first name? Oh well" "well fujiko-chan was called by sensei earlier. But he did say he'd come here straight after" just as kikumaru finished his sentence, as if on cue, Fuji walked in. "eh, naomi-chan your here to?" "again with the 'chan', 'senpai'"naomi's eyebrows twitched. ryoma chuckled, naomi then glared at ryoma, who seemed to beimmune to her glare that usually send chills down the spine of anyone, and I mean Anyone and smirked "and ryo-chan to" ryoma flinched. This time it was naomi who Chuckled "che! Don't call me that!" "mou, your no fun ryo-chan"fuji whined "senpai's right. Ryo-chan~" naomi said teasingly "che!" ryoma twitched "ryo-chan no kawai!" fuji chimed "mm! Hontou ni kawai!" naomi added as she giggled. Ryoma still twitched "enough."he blushed a bit, just a bit, fuji and naomi shared glances"yadda yo~" they both said teasingly "che! I GIVE UP!"naomi pouted "you're really no fun ryoma" she said and poked ryoma's cheek"I guess, compared to you, after all you have this amazing talent to get lost" a vain poped in naomi's head. "what did you just say? and how is my sense of direction connected to this?" she said as emitted her tradmark aura."it just is, acursed one"ryoma teased she twitched "whatever" "mada mada dane" "thats my line, baka" she stuck her tounge out "kawai~" "ii data"

* * *

**A/N: well then thanks for reading and do please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hello minna-sama! :)) hohoho! xDD the dreaded time of the year in closing in...SCHOOL! (_ _||) anyway here's the next chapter, this is sort of like a filler, so do enjoy (=W=) **

* * *

damn it!" samurai jr. yelled as he kicked the door "its complety locked" it seems he along with naomi were locked inside a stock room of some sort "you know, this is all your fault" naomi said  
"how is this my fault?!"  
"if you didn't close the door, then the auto-lock on it wouldn't have activated"  
"oh? Who was the one who got lost, and was found here,of all places?! you're really mada mada da-" "don't say it!"  
naomi sighed "look, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. The best thing to do now is call someone who can get us out of here." "whatever" "where's your phone?" "I left it on the table. Where's your's?"  
"ran out of batteries."

silence

they both sighed  
"I'm gonna' go ahead and take a nap, it looks like we'll be here awhile"ryoma said as he lied down. "...I guess"

-a few minutes past-

"ne, ryoma?" "what now?" "this is just a what if question. okay?"ryoma raised a brow "okay." "what would you do if you like, fell in love with your bestfriend or something?""why do you ask?" he sat up. naomi's eyes widened as she stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world "nothing, it was just...on my mind, thats all" ryoma stared at her closely, really closely which caused naomi to blush furiously. "you're acting weird. are you alright?" "ofcourse I am, why wouldn't I be?"she said nervously. "you sure?"  
"yup!" ryoma shrugged

"I'd tell her."  
"huh?"  
"if I was inlove with my bestfriend, I'd tell her. There's no point in hiding it. If you like someone you like someone."  
"...oh" naomi stared at the cieling then chuckled. "is what I said funny or something?" "no, its just-" she took a deep breathe. "you say there's no point in hiding it but-" "but?" naomi smirked then pinned ryoma to the floor. "you never told me who you liked, not even once! and I tought we were friends" ryoma smirked "do you want to know who I like?"naomi sat up "I knew it! You do have someone you like...ne, who is it?" ryoma chuckled before sitting up

and leaning towards naomi "do you really want to know?" naomi nodded. Ryoma leaned in and kissed her. She was dumbfounded "what just happened?" "you said you wanted to know." naomi's eyes widened in realization. "...oh"ryoma lowered his cap "i love you, naomi." naomi smiled softly and kissed ryoma on the cheek "you finally said it."  
-

"ryoma-san and naomi-san are so cute!" nanako squealed."aren't they? That's why kate and I used to follow them all the time" rinko stated rather proudly. She was looking through some videos she and her friend, kate took of their kids when she decided to show nanako a video of the time they set ryoma and naomi up so that one of them would finally confess, rinko was pretty amazed of how useful auto-lock doors were that time. she then continued to show nanako all of other times they 'followed' (*cough* stalked *cough*) those two

"e-ehem." ryoma suddenly appeared he was emitting this dark aura "okaa-san whats that?" "well about that. Nanako!" rinko stared at the spot the girl in question was sitting on, all thats left was a piece of paper that had the words 'good luck!' on it "traiter." "okaa-san"ryoma called, chills went down rinko's spine "give me the tapes"

one thing about parents they're pro's when it comes to stalking and creeping out their kids

* * *

** A/N: well then.. review? :))**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: since the one before this was a filler-type of chapter, here's is the next one... :)**

sheishun gakuen, roof-

"ne, hime-chan?" kikumaru called "your really not gonna let me sleep are you senpai?" naomi replied rather frustrated"geez, I was just going to ask if you signed up for the girls tennis team. Hime-chan you're really mean sometimes. Nya~" "am I?" naomi questioned innocently as she turned her head to face the other regulars they were with, which were: momoshiro who was eating like there was no tomorrow, fuji who was eating aswell, but less, how do I say this...ecxited? Inui who was scribbling away on his notebook and ryoma who was already in deep sleep.'damn lucky bastard' naomi thought as her eyes crossed the sleeping tennis prince. the awake ones heard what she said and nodded, naomi twitched then sighed "come to think of it, I get told that I am alot." "you do, since when?" momoshiro said in between bites. "momo-senpai, has anyone taught you any manners? Its rude to talk with your mouth full you know." she lectured. Momoshiro swallowed all of the food in hisMouth, which even inui doesn't understand how he fits everything in there without choking , "gomen" the others laughed "aren't senpais the ones who are supposed to lecture their kohais, not the other way around" eiji exclaimed, momoshiro just looked away "whatever, anyway just answer the question" naomi then held her chin "around 4th grade, I guess"she stated the regulars who were awake let what naomi said process a bit "wait a minute" fuji said "if you remember that then." eiji added, everyone's eyes widened, well ecxept ryoma since he's still in la la land. "your memories are back?!" they all yelled naomi then punched them all on the head "baka! your too noisy!" she then jerked her head towards ryoma who was still sound asleep, naomi sighed in relief, "karu-pin~" ryoma mumbled, naomi couldn't help but chuckle "oi, hime-chan don't forget about us." naomi flinched "well- you see..uhm...*sigh* follow me"naomi then leaded them inside and closed the door behind them then signalled them To talked "you don't have amnesia anymore do you?" momoshiro said as he stared at her. Naomi just looked away"since when?" "on my first day when ryoma gave me his hat." she said as she clenched her fist "if thats the case why haven't you told o'chibi yet?" "isn't it obvious? If ryoma knew that then he wouldn't be able to face me, he may be an annoying cocky tennis-addicted bastard, but he's really a softie at heart, you know. but he's still an annoying cocky tennis-addicted bastard who's drinks ponta all the time and is obsessed with his pet cat. Did I mention he's cocky?" "ii data" inui started writing furiously on his ever so important notebook "you seem to know him alot"fuji stated "ofcours I do. I've known him all my life and I'm not his girlfriend for nothing you know. Judging by the things you guys know about me, you guys probably know about that, right" "yeah, we sort of. Found that scrapbook you made." "he kept that? Tell you the truth I just made that out of boredom and since I found this truckload of photos my stalker of a mother took. I burned the rest though." "your hair was shorter in those photos" "yeah, well you can't exactly get a hair cut while in the hospital." "I guess, but long hair suits you."fuji stated with his trademark smile "thanks but, I liked it better when it was shorter, its easier to handle." "oh well, suit yourself." naomi smiled then headed back to the roof "anyway, ryoma's going to wake up soon. So We should head back." "your pretty sure he will." "usually his ordinary naps last for around 10 to 25 minutes" "Ii data" "is inui-senpai always like that?" "putting that aside, ne, hime-chan want to bet how long till O'chibi wakes up, loser has to be the winners slave for a week. momo your in, right"kikumaru said ecxitedly "definetly!" "so how about it? Nya~" naomi smirked "ofcourse I'm in. I bet he wakes up 5 seconds before the bell rings" "allright then I bet he wakes up as soon as we walk in" momoshiro exclaimed "i bet he wakes up as

Soon as the bell rings. Nya~"and they all headed back. As they entered ryoma was still fast asleep. "there's only around 3 minutes till the bell rings so I should get going" inui said as he stood at the door "okay then, see you at practice. Nya~" kikumaru said as he waved energeticly "I should get going too" fuji said as he walked towards inui, "allright see you in class." "tell me how things end up later,got it eiji" kikumaru nodded "sure!" " oh, and naomi-chan, don't get lost. Kay?" a vein popped on naomi's head "too bad I'm not in a forgiving mood today. Senpai" she started emitting that aura of hers again. But then it disappeared right away as she remembered something "oh yeah. You guys are not allowed to tell anyone about me and ryoma nor are you allowed to tell ryoma about my memory. Got that?" "yeah, get it already." momoshiro replied rather irritatedly since he already lost the bet. "good." and with that fuji and inui left. "ne, fuji daijoubu?" inui asked "what made you ask?" "your acting weird" "Saa..."

-back to naomi-

'12 seconds left' naomi stared at her watch"all right he'll wake up in 5...4...3...2-" "my ponta!"ryoma yelled as his eyes opened kikumaru and momoshiro started planting mushrooms in the corner as naomi tilted her head in triumph as she emitted this really dark and scary aura "I'll make you go through hell, you two should do your best, ne?" momoshiro and kikumaru flinched. ryoma just cocked his head to the side 'I don't know whats going on but I'm sure does two are in deep shit' the two freshmens smirked "mada mada dane"

* * *

**A/N: well that's that :) REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hello again minna! its been a while hasn't it.. sorry for the late upload.. busy with school, speaking of school, turns out I'm the class prez and not only that I'm the leader of every group I'm in, in every subject.. (_ _||) anyway her's the next chapter its one of the longest so please enjoiy it.. It starts with how momoshiro and kikumaru's week as Naomi's slaves goes.**

* * *

Momoshiro and eiji groaned, "I didn't know hime-chan was this..." "sadistic?" "yeah" its only been 4 days since naomi won the bet, and when naomi said she'd make them go through hell she meant it. She's been giving them these totally insane orders like go all the way across town just to buy her some cake, they soon find out that naomi has an incredible sweet tooth, how you may ask, she keeps on sending them to buy her all types of sweets, from crepes to cakes, chocolate to ice cream. In fact they asked ryoma about it, "you'll get used to it soon, but its still amazing she doesn't get cavities." kikumaru and momoshiro nodded to this, not only does she send them to buy her, oh so important 'snacks', she frequently sends them to fetch important documents from the companies her family owns, she didn't lie when she said she also came here for bussiness reasons, momoshiro didn't know about the watkins families wealth, so he was pretty shocked when he found out the large building belonged to them. She also makes them bring her to all types of places, she usually makes them take her to tennis courts and turns them into her testing bunnies for her new moves. They weren't shocked that naomi was a strong player, afterall if your gonna date a tennis freak like ryoma you, have to atleast be good at the sport. But naomi was beyond good she was awesome, and unlike ryoma, she actually knows how to how to play doubles but she's still more of a singles player. She'd occasionly invite them over and eiji (like fuji) was a bit dissapointed when he saw where naomi was staying, "I'm telling you hime-chan, your place its.. Its just too normal!" naomi twitched "senpai, its none of your bussines, I don't want to stay in a place as big as our houses in america since alexander and marrie anne isn't here. What if I-" she looked down, and lowered her cap "...get lost" momoshiro bursted out laughing, a vein popped on the lil' blonde's head"wait here" she stood up and walked into the kitchen, when she came back she was holding a really big kitchen knife, she walked up to them and gave them a closed-eye smile, just like how she smiled when she did that to fuji on her first day. She also emitted her ever so dark aura "ne momo-senpai?" momoshiro's sweat dropped "yes?" her eyes opened "run" and he did run, run like a whole mafia group was after him, well copared to what was really chasing him was much more terrifying, much much more terrifying. You know how you feel when you close the light down stairs and run as fast as you can up the stairs because you feel like a ghost is chasing you, well this is worse. Definitely worse

Naomi would also make them carry her stuff may it be her school bag, her tennis equipment or just her random stuff she bought when on the way home. Sometimes even her, when she doesn't feel like walking. She'd even make momoshiro massage her feet as kikumaru bake her cakes, she once made them wear all types of cosplays, like a bunny girl costumes and princess gowns,

They even cosplayed sailor moon characters, and characters from shuga shuga rune, oh how naomi was enjoying this. She even asked seigaku's tensai to take photos of the two, fuji suggested that they should cosplay as characters from galaxy angels next or maybe trick ryoma or oishi into joining them and turn them into the power puff girls, yes fuji was enjoying this aswell, really enjoying this. Kikumaru and Momoshiro decided after the long week they are never going to speak of this again. Never.

-at naomi's place-

naomi and fuji were in the living room, naomi was eating cake, she was already on her third one, kikumaru and momoshiro went to buy her more, as fuji was scanning trough the photos they took of the two poor souls cosplaying "ne, syusuke, what if I make the idiot duo dance to something like gentlemen or harlem shake during tennis practice." "your calling them the idiot duo now. Huh? Anyway they'd definitely get assigned atleast 40 laps by tezuka" fuji's smile grew "do it"they both had a sadistic glint in their eyes, at the moment only an idiot would stay within a 20 meter radius near them, but apperantly some idiot had the guts and knocked on the door, naomi stood up and went over to open it, "yo!" naomi blinked 'aunt rinko? What is she doing here, gotta act like I don't know her.' "who are you?" "blunt as always, I'm one of your mothers close friends, echizen rinko." "echizen? Are you related to ryoma?" "who knows" "whatever, anyway come in, my slaves when to buy some cake, and well I can make you tea." "sorry for the trouble." "don't worry about it aaauu-chizen-ehem echizen-san" rinko raised a brow 'she's definitely hiding something.' naomi showed rinko to the place fuji was in, and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Meanwhile rinko and fuji had a chat "ne, fuji-kun" "yes" "what did mi-chan mean by her slaves?" fuji chuckled at what naomi would have said if she heard what rinko just called her. "mi-chan?" "that used to be her nickname when she was a kid." "I see. Well about the slave thing, she won a bet with some of our school mates and made them her slaves for the whole week." "I feel sorry for them." "Saa.." "oh I almost forgot, by any chance were you the one naomi beat up on her first day?" "who told you about that?" "ryoma, he was laughing the whole time so I couldn't understand much of what he said, I should probably warn you. If you wanna live longer you shouldn't get on naomi's bad side." "you mean I shouldn't tease her about her amazing talent of getting lost even in her own house, or about her heig-" a knife suddenly hit the wall near fuji's head, millimeters away from actually hitting him. "what did you say about my height and my curse?" "nothing ma'am." "I thought so. Anyway here you go echizen-san" she then placed a cup of earl grey tea on the coffee table infront of rinko "thanks" rinko said she took a sip. "anyway, mi-chan." "please do not call me that." "but I've always called you that." "yeah, but I'm not a kid anymore" rinko smirked 'so thats how it is' "I like calling you mi-chan so I'm gonna keep on calling you that." "do as you wish, aunt rinko" "your really not a good actress you know that." "huh, what do you mean?" naomi questioned as she took a sip of the iced tea she made for herself "you don't have amnesia anymore do you?" naomi spit out her tea in shock as fuji's eyes opened wide as he pretended to be engrossed with his camera "what are you talking about?" "you know you can't hide anything from me. right?" naomi sighed in defeat "please don't tell ryoma." "you probably have a good reason for hiding it so don't worry, I won't tell him." naomi smiled "arigatou gozaimasu, aunt rinko" she said as she gave rinko a hug "I missed you. Mi-chan" "me too" naomi then buried her face into rinko's chest. "so you can act like your age, mi-chan~." fuji said as he chuckled, naomi let go of rinko and glared at fuji "do you really want to die that bad?" "your so cute, mi-chan" naomi twitched "I think I should get going now, I wish you good luck fuji-kun. I'll help your family with your funeral." rinko said as she stood up and walked away, naomi walked over to the wall that had a knife on it and pulled it out. "wait, naomi... I'm sorry please...aaackk!" that was last thing rinko heard as she closed the door behind her she giggled "ryoma..." she said as she walked away, "...you have bigger competition now." she continued to giggle. "allrighty then, on to the camera shop!"

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reding this far! and do review! :))) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hello again minna (=w=) gomen ne for the late update. (T^T) school has been really rough..anyway I have a truck load of homework waiting(_ _||) so I'll make this quick**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis**

* * *

-echizen residence-

the echizens were eating dinner peacefully "oh, ryoma-dear I forgot to tell you. I went to naomi's place the other day." ryoma chocked. 'oh how cute my son is when its about mi-chan' rinko thought. "Why would you go there?! She doesn't even know who you are." 'or so you may think' "well I missed her" she said with a smile "tch.. Whatever." ryoma started to twitch "oh yeah, were going there for dinner there tomorrow." ryoma stared at his mother with a murderous intent "what!"

-naomi's place-

"so B-O-R-E-D!" the well-known heir to the watkins family exclaimed as she sat on her couch. She wanted to just fall asleep or read a book in peace, but the incessant humming of a certain smiling tensai was getting on her nerves "syusuke..." "hmm?" "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" naomi spat "I missed you~" fuji said teasingly. Naomi twitched. Poing! Fuji was now almost lifeless and had a gigantic bump on his head "I was serious,senpai" fuji just smiled like an angel. Naomi sighed

"I bet you haven't even eaten dinner yet, have you? Baka" she said a bit irritatedly "aahh." "wait here" naomi walked into the kitchen.

While fuji was alone he decided to look at some of the magazines under the coffee table, when a picture suddenly fell out of the one he was planning on reading next "what's this?" he said as he picked the photo up. It was a picture of her, ryoma and a other kid he didn't know, the kid was a guy and had blackish-brown hair. they were still kids when the photo was taken and it was snowing. Just then naomi walked in with a tray of food "seriously syusuke, what am I going to do with you?" she stated with a sigh. "ne, naomi who's this. The other one is ryoma. right?" fuji asked as he showed the photo to her, she first placed the tray on the table, it had a bowl of some odd soup with meat and different types of vegetables in it. "its a dish mom taught me. She said its filipino. I think she called sinigang?" she said as she took the photo from him. "I see." He said as he took a bite, his eyes widened "its delicious!" "right! its my favorite. I added to much chili though" naomi then sighed "wait, you have an odd taste in food. I don't know if you saying its delicious good or not." fuji smiled "seriously its good" naomi chuckled "whatever baka, anyway this guy is my bestfriend in America. We used to never leave each others side." "doesn't echizen-kun get jealous?" "why would he be?" "well, you spend alot of time with another guy." I don't think I should count him as a 'guy'" naomi said as she chuckled again "what do you mean?" "he's gay." "oh~" naomi just shook her head. "he- I mean she- I mean, whatever I'll just use his name. Aj is in Paris now though. " "I see." "oh yeah. Syusuke, I need you to be here tomorrow." naomi smiled cutely "why?" "ryoma's family is coming over. I need you to back me up. 'Cause I'm sure those two are already plotting some scheme." "okay. Thanks for the food" " oh, and syusuke?" "yes." "your done eating right?"

"mm." fuji nodded "good" she said with a smile but her smile disappeared right away as she pointed to the door "NOW GET OUT!"

-the next evening-

ding dong! "ne, syusuke could you get that!" naomi's voice echoed from the kitchen, "okay" fuji said as he walked towards the door, upon opening the echizen's were there smiling at him, well mostly rinko, ryoma just lowered his hat and nanjirou well... stared at him sternly. "eh, echizen-san you're early" "sorry for the bother" "its nothing, naomi's in the kitchen, you guys should probably come in." the tensai said as he cleared a path for them.

After a few minutes, naomi came out of the kitchen "eh, you're early." 'alright, baka oji-san shouldn't know and ryoma's here..' naomi pondered 'time to put my acting skills to use' "eh ryoma?" she said a bit wide-eyed, ryoma just nodded "oh well, echizen-san, since you're here already. can you help me with the cooking?"rinko smiled "hai hai" she said as she stood up.

While the girls were in the

Kitchen, the three tennis-freaks decided to have a little chat. "ne, fuji-chan how old are you?" nanjirou asked, fuji tilted his head 'chan?' "baka oyaji, senpai's a guy" "eeehhh! Seriously?!" ryoma sighed "you really are an idiot." and so their conversation went on lang that, nanjirou acting like an idiot and ryoma getting irritated. Fuji couldn't help but chuckle. 'who knew echizen's family was this lively, I wonder what naomi's family like'

-meanwhile in the kitchen-

"ne, mi-chan?" naomi shuddered "aunt rinko, didn't I tell you to stop calling me that." she said twitchingly "hehe, anyway did you try out for the tennis club?"rinko asked as she chopped some veggies "nope."naomi didn't even look up "why?" "no reason. actually I remember ryuzaki-sensei asked me if I could just be the manager or something, but..." "but?"

"it seemed like so much work!" rinko fell anime-style"lazy as always" she said sarcasticly, the empress just shrugged, rinko felt her pocket vibrate, it was her Phone. "yo! Rinky! Its me kate. How's the brat doing, she kill someone yet? XD" rinko giggled at her close friends e-mail, then replied "not yet, but someone's close to getting killed" she hit send. After a few seconds kate replied "I feel sorry for that person. Oh and hows naomi's amnesia? Did being able to see ryoma help?" rinko glanced at the subject of attention. "you have no idea" "aunt rinko, did you say something?" naomi cocked her head towards rinko. "ie nandemonai" naomi shrugged and continued with what she was doing, rinko smirked "ne, mi-chan is alright if I leave you for a sec." naomi looked at rinko confused "sure, I guess..." rink smiled and walked out smirking...Smirking! Naomi's widened in realization "...shit"

* * *

**A/N: well then, what do you think rinko should do? any suggestions? :))** **REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi! well its been a while, hasn't it? yeah sorry about that. been pretty busy with school and those other stuff.. but anyway! sorry for not updating for like a month or so, here's the next chapter, I made it longer than usual. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Naomi where's Echizen-san?" Fuji walked into the kitchen only to find Naomi cooking with a very depressed aura

"what happened?"

"I'm in deep shit" she said with a sigh.

"huh?"

"I knew Aunt Rinko had something planned yet I let her roam around on her own" she started chopping potatoes "I'm such a idiot" she got even more depressed. "aw!" she cut herself and started waving the wounded finger around "Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Darn-"

"you're too loud" Ryoma walked in. "who cares if I'm loud, Its my house"

"eh, what's that?"

"betsuni, I just cut myself" Ryoma walked over "let me see it"

"I told you its nothing"

"just show it to me" he said as he grabbed Naomi's finger

"aw! Be more gentle" Naomi exclaimed as Ryoma forced the blood out "stop whining." Fuji just watched them enjoying Naomi's suffering, you could definitely notice the sadistic aura he emits through his smile "where do you keep the bandages"

"like I said its only a cut."

"yeah, but its a pretty deep one. Just tell me where you Put them."

"don't have any"

"are you an idiot?" "tch." Ryoma sighed then pulled out a clean piece of tissue and started wiping the blood of the wound "seriously, not only your sense of direction is mada mada dane even you're carefulness" "whatever, dumbass"

-roaming around the house-

"lets see..." Rinko was walking around idly. She placed her finger on her chin "I could lock them up again, but Mi-chan probably figured that out and removed all the auto-locks" She sighed "I wish Kate was here, She would probably have a plan by now." She stopped in her tracks and started to think as she tapped her foot. "think Rinko, think!" a light bulb popped up above Rinko's head "Good thing I brought my camera"

-*narrator from Spongebob mode* a moment of scheming later-

Naomi sighed as she walked out of the kitchen carrying trays of food, ofcourse the two tennis prodigies helped her. "whoa! Mi-chan you've become a true woman!" Naomi twitched at Nanjirou's idiotic(in her sense) sentence. "excuse me?" Fuji and Ryoma chuckled. of course this Action made them receive a glare and a head bop from Naomi, oh and don't forget the twitch. "and please do not, I repeat DO NOT call me Mi-chan" Naomi was emitting her murderous aura. Nanjirou couldn't help but gulp and nod terrifiedly,

"itadakimasu!" the three guys exclaimed happily. Naomi just watched them with a 'they're-idiots-but-I-love-them' smile. "why aren't you eating Naomi-ch-"

"say chan and you die!" Fuji's sweat droped "anyway, I'm waiting for Ryoma's mom, If I eat now. she won't have anyone to eat with later" a pair chopsticks suddenly started poking her cheek, it was Ryoma "you really are an idiot"

"what did you say, I'll kill you."

"okaa-san is probably just looking around she'll be here any second. So just eat, no wonder you've gotten thiner"

"that's because I was asleep most of the time when I was in the hospital" her eyes widened at jer statement as ryoma's face had regret written all over it. 'great job Naomi, good topic to open up!' she said to herself "anyway, even if I don't know why or how I ended up there, I have a feeling I don't regret the reason." Ryoma looked at her still a bit depressed "placing that aside, I heard you have a cat, what's it's name?" "Karu-pin" Naomi raised a brow "cute name, breed?" "Himalayan" "really?! Bring it over sometimes. I wanna' see it." "you really are good at that" Fuji said in the sidelines "what do you mean?" the tensai shrugged "nothing"

"I'm back." Rinko said as she walked in. Naomi flinched "where have you been?" Ryoma said as he took another bite"well you know. Here and there" Rinko replied playfuly, Ryoma then shrugged, "Mi-chan, Haven't you eaten yet?" Naomi tensed 'che! acting innocent.'she thought but still replied politely "oh no, I waited for you." Rinko smiled "then lets eat then" and they did.

"thank you for the food!" they all exclaimed cheerfully "Mi-chan, let me and your uncle handle the dishes" Rinko stated, Naomi, who completely forgot that rinko might have something planned, nodded. Rinko pulled a reluctant Nanjiroh to the kitchen. She was only in the

In the kitchen for a few seconds when she told Naomi to go get dish washing soap since they were all out, Naomi swore that she had some stocked, but unfortunetly She couldn't find any. So instead she went to go buy some, And ofcourse she asked Ryoma and Fuji to come with her.

"Honey, why'd you tell Mi-chan that there wasn't any soap, when there's a whole bottle over there?" Nanjiroh said as soon as they left, Rinko just winked "you'll see, now hurry up and help me clean the dishes." Nanjiroh just looked at his wife confused but still did what she ordered him to.

-meanwhile, on the way to the store-

"Ne Fuji-senpai, you seem to really know your way." Ryoma said sarcasticaly "do I? Well I don't live far away from here so..." Ryoma lowered his hat. "echizen are you jealous or something?" Naomi and Ryoma's eyes widened "LIKE HELL!" they exclaimed in chorus, then looked at each other suprised. Fuji chuckled "kawaii!" "che!" the two lowered their hats. "So much alike."

-a few moments later-

"tadaima!" Naomi said as she closed the door. It was dark, for some odd reason "Aunt Rinko?" "Oi! Baka Oyaji!" Ryoma called out aswell "ne, Syusuke?" Naomi called for the tensai who all of a sudden disappeared. "eh? Fuji-senpai's gone too? Odd..." "yeah..." the two tennis freaks walked around to see if they could actually find any of the people they were looking for. "this is really odd.." Ryoma commented, Naomi just maid a small sound as an agreement. "Heh, looks like you've gotten over that fear of your's" She didn't reply this time. Ever since Naomi was a kid she always had a fear of the dark, she would often cry and or scream like a chimpanzee at times like this "I remember How you would cry to me when its this dark." still no reply "wait.." Ryoma stopped walking and faced Naomi, who apparently was on the verge of crying. "you didn't out grew it at all did you?" Naomi shook her head. Ryoma sighed and patted Naomi's head "Hora, I'm here" Naomi didn't hold her tears back anymore and tackled Ryoma "its dark, its dark, Ryoma! Its too dark!"

She exclaimed. "seriously, you're worse than Kikumaru-senpai." "urase! If you don't like it *sniff* then why don't you turn on the lights" She tightened her grip around Ryoma"baka, if I could then I would" "this is all your fault" "there you go again blaiming everything on me" "if its not your *sniff* fault, then whose fault is it then?*sniff*" "its not my fault atleast" "oh shut up!" Ryoma chuckled. "hey, why don't we go outside for a bit. Its less dark there." Naomi nodded into Ryoma's shirt.

As They walked towards the door, Naomi holding on to Ryoma's arm ofcourse, Ryoma could hear chuckling coming from the backround, no it sounds more like squeeling. Wait Squeeling? 'Okaa-san' Ryoma thought as his eye brows twitched. He cocked his head towards Naomi, who was gripping onto his sleeve like it was a tennis racket. 'Maybe, I can get use to this.'

They arrived at the door. Guess what. Its locked. "I knew it..." Ryoma thought aloud. Naomi grabbed the door knob and despretely tried to Open the door.

"Noooo!" She exclaimed. "Its dark! Its too Dark, I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

"you're already home." Ryoma butted in.

"Then lets go to your place! I don't care, as long as there's light!" Naomi replied. Ryoma then held onto her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"If you go to my place, then it would be bad." He said, Naomi, who was dumbfounded, just stared at him.

"*sniff* what do you mean bad?" she was able to blurt out. Ryoma smirked and kissed Naomi's forehead. "if you went there...I might not be able to hold back anymore." Naomi blushed furiously "what the heck are you saying?! and how can you say that without even hesitating?!" Ryoma smirked again. "Isn't it obvious? Because its true" "you really are annoying, you know that?" "mada mada-" "dane" Naomi finished his sentence. "you know, I might have Amnesia but..." "but?" "but...I didn't completely forget." Naomi said before giving Ryoma a kiss on the lips. Ryoma's eyes widened but soon closed them and kissed back It soon turned into a series of pecks. But they stopped soon enough. Ryoma then hid his face in the crook of Naomi's neck.

"what's wrong?" the Empress asked. She could feel her shirt getting wetter and wetter.

"everything was my fault." Ryoma whispered

"what are you saying?!"

"that time, the reason why you were sent to the hospital. It was because I was an idiot. That idiot Jones planned to try to take you away from me. And-" "are you an idiot?!" Ryoma's eyes widened and lifted he's head.

"you know why I always blame you. You usually shrug things off. But for some odd reason when it comes to stuff like this, you turn into this protective and sensitive weirdo. That's usually your sweet side though. But still! that was my fault! I was the one who ran and-" Ryoma smiled and gave Naomi a swift kiss. "you talk alot." Ryoma lowered his hat. Naomi blushed again and jerked her head away "baka! You started it!" Ryoma chuckled and whispered into Naomi's ear "I love you, idiot" "who are you calling an idiot? Dumbass"

Ryoma Pretended to be hurt. "where's the 'I love you too'?" Naomi smirked "you have to keep your promise first!"

"what promise?"

"cake." Ryoma's eyes widened in realization

"oh yeah! I promised to treat to cake if you made a move that I can't return in two tries"

"you weren't able to return my trap" Naomi pouted cutely, Ryoma then smirked and placed his arms around Naomi's waist "I'll keep that promise if you kiss me."

"really?!" Ryoma nodded."okay then" Ryoma closed his eyes, Naomi giggled. As She was about to lean squeeling in the backround loudened. they both twitched.

"Okaa-san"

"Aunt Rinko"

they both sighed. Then looked at each other and chuckled.

"you should keep an eye out for your mother next time you guys are here." Naomi said teasingly

"you too."

"hey! I have my own problems" they chuckled again. "Mada mada dane." they exclaimed in chorus

-fuji's POV-

I was hiding in the backround with Echizen-san and the samurai Nanjirou. When we got back from the store, Echizen-san suddenly pulled me out of nowhere and told me to keep quiet and watch. Naomi and echizen really are so cute together, Echizen couldn't hold back anymore, huh? What's wrong with me, why does seeing them act all sweet annoy me so much, maybe I do...you know, like Naomi that way... Get a grip Syusuke! The reason you got Naomi to go to Seigaku was to get them back together. That's the reason, Right. Then Why do I feel so Annoyed when I see them together..is this, dare I say it, jealousy...I hope not.

"mada mada dane."

Yup, they got that right.

* * *

**A/N: again sorry for the super late update! anyway, thanks a bunch for the reviews! and I"ll see you next week! review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hello again! miss me? haha! anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Naomi was lying on her bed, Staring at the ceiling. It was dark, well not to dark, since she is scared of that, Naomi had a lampshade on beside her desk. She sighed then closed her eyes.

*twirls to her side*

Silence

*does the same in opposite direction*

Silence *lies on her back again*

Silence

*sits up and slumps on to her stomache and burries her face in her pillow*

"mmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" (me: *animated sweat drops*)

Naomi sighed "this settles it..." she said as she sat up again "I really can't sleep"

suddenly a memory of the other night, when the Echizens came over flashed. _Chuu~~_

Naomi's face turned crimson. "damn you, Ryoma! Now I won't get any sleep!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at a wall, as it fell it hit her tennis racket. Naomi stared at said racket for a while then she remembered a certain old hag asking her something.

-flashback-

"Oi, Hime-chan!" an Energetic Kikumaru called out. Naomi was on the way home with Fuji when

all of a sudden said human cat called out for her. Kikumaru ran up to them and grinned

"what is it, Kikumaru-senpai?" Naomi asked stoicly

"Ryuzaki-sensei wants to talk to you, Nya~" He answered.

"the old hag? Why?" Kikumaru then grabbed onto Naomi's shoulders and started pushing her.

"Saa, who knows..c'mon. lets go, lets go." Naomi nodded

"Syusuke, you go on ahead!" She exclaimed

"Are you sure?" Fuji answered

"don't worry fujiko-chan! I'll walk Hime-chan home!" Kikumaru said with a wink, Fuji then nodded and left.

They arrived at the faculty room. Ryuzaki Sumire was sitting on her chair deciding the line up for their practice match with Hyotei.

"ahh! Mi-chan how's your parents?" she exclaimed as Kikumaru and Naomi walked in.

"are? Mi-chan?" Kikumaru looked at Naomi confused

"say anything and I'll kill you." Naomi glared daggers at Him. Kikumaru then decided to just sit in a corner and plant mushrooms and pretend like he wan't there. Naomi then walked over to a chair and sat down "so, Baa-san, what do you want?" she asked bluntly

"seriously, you haven't changed. Are you sure you're only thirteen?"the old coach said playfully

"if you don't need anything, I can just leave, there's this show I wanted to catch."

"I was wondering did you sign up for the female tennis club yet?"

"Not planning to" Naomi stated

"why not?"

"the members are too weak, I'd rather join something with more challenging players" Sumere chuckled again"how arrogant, you know my grandaughter is a member, but she just started playing so, I guess to you she's not much of a challenge."

"you mean that brunette with twin braids?"

"yeah"

"her form is bad, her knees are too bent and her hair's too long"

"Seriously, that's what the Brat said too, you know. Are you sure you're not possesed by him?"

"Ryoma's not a spirit. How could he posses someone?"

"I was just joking, anyway since you're not joining that club, why not become the manager of the male tennis club?" Naomi stayed silent Kikumaru then decided to listen in. "C'mon, don't you thinks its better than just lazing around? Besides you don't have anything better to do, Right? Aren't you bored yet? I'm pretty sure you're itching to play, aren't you? As a manager you'll be in charge of The training regimen of every player. In other words you can have a match with them to your hearts content, but you have to make sure it benefits them as a player aswell. Sounds fun, right?"

Naomi looked up "in other words, I'd be making them do as I please as long as it benefits their improvement in tennis"

"I guess. You in?"Sumire stared at Her with a determined look. Naomi just looked at her then stood up, turned around and started walking

"I don't want to. Lets go Kikumaru-senpai!"Naom walked over to where Kikumaru was and started tugging on his collar Sumire fell anime style

"Eh? Why?"

"sounds like to much work"

Sumere sighed "Oh well, tell me if you ever change your mind. The spots always open, think about it!"she said as Naomi walked away

-end of flashback-

"manager,huh?" Naomi thought as she placed her hand on her forehead"I do want to play them..." she turned to her side "and its not like I have anything better to do..." she sat up again "yoshu! Its decided" she stood up and grabbed her tennis racket "making training regimens isn't going to be to bothersome...I guess." she giggled and checked the time '4:23am' "Eh? Its that early already?!" she smirked and ran to her closet and put on a white tank top with a blue collar, white shorts and white fila rubber shoes. She walked over to the desk near her bed and grabbed her hat "allright. A little self practice wouldn't hurt" she chuckled and ran out the door

-later in the morning-

The empress stormed through the door of the faculty room "oi! baa-san"

"what are you being so noisy about so early in the morning?" Sumere exclaimed as she sat at her desk. Naomi waltzed over and leaned forward as she grinned widely

"w-what is it?"

"I wanna be the manager" Sumere chuckled

"I thought you said it was too much work?" Naomi smirked and stood up straight

"change of circumstances. So do we have a deal?" Naomi raised her hand out for a handshake the old hag shrugged and accepted the gesture"aahh, do your best" Naomi chuckled "got it" and with that Naomi left "seriously, Kids these days. Makes me feel like I've really gotten old" the door slung open "that's because you are old!" Naomi exclaimed and slamed the door shut. A vein popped on Sumere's head "why you... ANNOYING SPOILED BRAT!" She yelled as she chased after her

Naomi chuckled as she continued to run "hahaha! You should accept it! Baa-san"

"Urase! You spoiled brat!" Sumere yelled back

"hahaha-aww!" Naomi bumped into something and fell down

"ite! that hurt!" she said as she held her head

"ara? Naomi-san? Daijoubu ka?" turns out it was Oishi who Naomi bumped into, and helped her get up

"eh? Uh..I guess I am"

"why were you running anyway?"

"well that's ...Uhm-"

"hehe, finally caught you!" Sumere stated as she grabbed Naomi's ear

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw!"

"who did you was old? You brat?" Oishi's sweat dropped

"ano,excuse me."

"Eh? Oishi, You were there? Gomen, I didn't notice" Sumire said as she let go of Naomi's ear. "tch!" The heiress to the watkins family exclaimed as she rubbed her swelling ear.

"h-hai, ohayo!" Oishi greeted

"mm! Ohayo! Oh yeah, Oishi Let me introduce to you-" Sumire place her hands on Naomi's shoulders "-the tennis club's new manager" Oishi's eyes widened

"Manager?! Is that true, Naomi-san?!" The empress reverted her eyes and nodded

"really?"

"a-aah" She said as she scratched he chin the doubles player calmed down and smiled

"I see... Well then, I'll be counting on you, Manager-san" Naomi gleamed

"yeah! I'll do my best!" Oishi blushed

"uhm, okay then. I have to go to my class now so..."

"I understand, I should be going too. see you later then, Oishi-senpai" Naomi said as she ran off

"ano, sensei?"

"what is it? Oishi" Sumire replied

"You know about Her and Echizen's relationship, right?"

"more or less"

"I wonder how echizen is able to hold back"

"hmm? Don't tell me you've fallen for that spoiled brat too"

"ie, its not like that.. Its just awhile ago. She just looked extremely cute" Sumire chuckled

"oh well, you should get going, class is about to start"

"h-hai!" Oishi bowed to his coach and ran to his classroom.

-meanwhile, with Naomi-

Naomi was walking towards her classroom...well She's trying to, but ofcourse her sense of direction isn't helping. She sighed

"why do I have to be like this?!" she ranted. She then passed a vending machine and decided to rest for a bit, she bought a can of Ponta and sat beside the said machine "seriously, why can't I ever get to a place without getting lost?!"

"I knew it" a familiar voice said. "what the hell are you doing here, ojou-sama?" Ryoma asked as he walked over, got a can of Ponta for himself and sat down next to Her."you know, this is why I said I'd come"

"I get it! Next time you come with"Naomi exclaimed as she took a sip. And as usual they ended up having race of who could finish their Pontas first, and as usual Ryoma won."darn it! Why can't I ever win!" the empress exclaimed

"maybe its because I'm better than you"

"what did you say?"

"nothing" Ryoma stood up and helped Naomi up, Naomi then shrugged

"oh well, I'll just beat you next time"

"as if"

"you'll see!"

"whatever you say, Naomi" Ryoma said as he started walking

"hey! Wait a sec." Naomi stated she caught up and grabbed onto Ryoma's hand. Ryoma then pulled onto it and gave Naomi a quick peck. Naomi blushed "w-we're at school, idiot!" Ryoma just smirked

"that was my prize for beating you earlier"

"che!" Naomi then tightened her hold onto Ryoma's hand

"Ne, Ryoma"

"nande?"

"Suki da yo"

"yeah, me too"

* * *

**A/N: well that's it! Thanks for reading this far! and I'll see you next week! :) REVIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: how's it goin' minna?! Ain't got much to say so..oh yeah this chapter isn't going to be as long as my recent chapters though I might Update sooner than usual this week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis**

* * *

-Sheishun Gakuen, Tennis Grounds-

_' .ever_!' Naomi thought as she mentally gave herself a pat on the back for agreeing to become the manager of the Male Tennis club.

She was now making the tennis club run laps while wearing a freakin' Dress and heals...Heals! She grinned sadisctically. Yeah it may be more humiliating than helpful, but what the heck!

"uhm..mi-chan...how does this help them tennis-wise?" Sumire questioned.

Naomi smiled at her and said "The Heals exercise the leg muscles and stamina, and the fact that they're guys...Straight guys, the humiliation of wearing a dress practices their mental strength and concentration."

Sumire sighed, "Makes sense, but wouldn't this scar them for life?"

"believe me, Inui juice would scar them more." The empress replied Sumire nodded at this.

"wait, you talk as if you've tasted it"

Naomi flinched "remind me to add extra laps to Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai for that" she said coldly

"what did they do?"

"they made me eat one of Syusuke's wasabe sushi, I was stupid to agree, I know. when I asked for a drink they gave me Inui senpai's own version of ponta. And don't get me started on how it tasted"

"I-I see" Sumire said as she looked at Naomi who was emitting a purple-ish/Black-ish aura. Sumire took a step back. Sumire now kinda regrets asking Naomi to become their manager. She then looked at the club members '_poor souls' _

"who knew watkins-san was as sadistic as Fuji-senpai" Ryuzaki Sakuno said as she watched the tennis club run laps quietly while That banshee, Tomoka was Going fangirl about how her favorite Regulars looked so Beautiful crossdressing.

The dresses Naomi picked actually suited them and the fact most of them were blushing added a cute factor to it.

the Tensai looked as if he was an actual girl, since he already had feminine features. But the amazing thing is, his smile still did not falter, though their is that constant twitch and you could still feel evil thoughts coming from said smile.

On the other hand the Acrobatic player, Kikumaru looked like he was used to it, as well as Momoshiro...I guess this is the effect of being the Princess of sadism's slave for a week. Those were dark days.

Oishi was blushing the whole time and was thinking of the thing he said when he was told that Naomi was becoming their manager...yeah, Regreting the words he said...this girl wasn't cute. Not at all!

Tezuka was actually showing emotion, though, this emotion wasn't something people wanted see...Its terrifying!

Kawamura was blushing the whole time being shy and all but then when they past by where Naomi was standing, said new manager handed him his racket and turned into burning mode then started on yelling how much he looked good in a dress.

Kaido was in the sidelines hoping not to get noticed.

Inui was muttering something between the lines of "my data did not expect this outcome"

Ryoma, was the cutest thing on the planet! Since Naomi even made him wear a wig, at first he was against it but then Naomi gave him those puppy dog eyes which worked so well on him, don't get him wrong, he tried! I mean he seriously tried, but then Naomi got all teary eyed and he could'nt not agree. "I am going to make her pay for my Burgers for a week." he mentally noted

Naomi smiled widely happy about her choice. 'maybe next week, I'll make them play me and when they lose they have to wear a mankini and run around the school' She thought and then imagined Tezuka doing that 'yeah, definitely going to that'

The guys finally finished their laps and fell to the ground exausted, Naomi nodded to herself and clapped her hands

"allright! You guys have ten minute to get changed and have a break and then we'll have practice matches"

Ryoma snorted "and of course you're not going to just watch"

Naomi smirked "well of course not, I was planning on playing the non-regulars. now then, the rules for the matches are...no rackets nor balls"

Everyone's eyes widened at the statement

"wait how are we going to play Tennis without a racket nor balls?!" Arai exclaimed Naomi smirked once again

"Simple" Naomi then kicked the box beside her towards them "we'll use that" Arai looked at the box confused and then looked up towards Naomi again. Naomi sighed "open it." Everyone raised a brow, Arai then knelt down and opened said box. It was filled with tons of wooden planks that is wider at the top but thinner at the bottom, it sort of looked like a giant spatula, And tennis balls...he thinks. "try and pickup any of them" Naomi said challengingly,

Arai reached for one and tried to lift it up. 'heavy' Arai thought as he carried a ball. "It's a technique Ryoga-niichan thought me."

"Ryoga-niichan?" Kikumaru said confused

"Echizen Ryoga, have you forgotten that time on that ship, Eiji?" Inui said as he pushed up glasses.

"oh yeah! O'chibi's brother!" The acrobatic player exclaimed. All of the club members had shock written all over their faces

'Echizen has a brother?!'

'How does Naomi-sama know Echizens brother!?'

Were the thoughts that past their minds. Some of them stared at Ryoma, Others in shock, Others in jealously 'How dare he be that much close to OUR naomi-sama!"

Ryoma smirked "eh~ so that idiot was actualy good for something" he said completely ignoring the stares which literally had murderous intent.

Ryoma and Naomi stared at each other, Fiery golden eyes digging into blue ones, anyone could feel the challenging aura coming from both of them

"you up for it cake-pig?" Ryoma provoked

Naomi tilted her head arrogantly "of course Neko-baka"

They both laughed evily, Oishi could imagine storms clashing between them. Everyone took a step back.

* * *

**A/N: well I guess that's it for today,, Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: hello again! I know I said I might update earlier that usual but This week was pretty hectic, specially because our NCAE (Nation Career Assessment Exam) took place and well my brain cells had a hard time, Nah just kidding it was pretty easy, I just had stuff to do in order to have it. anyway here's the next chapter. Oh yeah! this is a promise! I am going to update on Monday or maybe even tomorrow since we won't be doing much this week. anyway On to The Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Pince of Tennis **

* * *

Fuji was watching Naomi tentively, Since his oppenent had already gave in to exhaustion and fainted. The same happened to the other Regulars. So they decided to watch the person who decided to make them play with a ultra heavy makeshift tennis racket and a tennis ball which weighed way more than it should, in the first place do it.

Guess what! She played over Ten of the non-Regulars and still is full of energy! "this girl is...Scary" Kawamura said, everyone nodded and gulped. Fuji looked at Ryoma

"how many cakes did she eat before you went to school?" Ryoma looked up for a bit and started counting

"Twelve?" Ryoma replied unsure.

Fuji nodded "How many did she eat during Lunch break?"

"five" this time he was sure of his answer

Fuji nodded again "I see, so that's why she has this much energy, I never did understand her love for cake" Ryoma nodded

Kikumaru and Momoshiro flinched at the word 'Cake' then flashed a memory of when they went over to said girl's place out of boredom

-flashback-

"hime-chan!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he glomped Naomi as soon as she opened the door.

"c-can't...br-...-eath...need...AIR!" Naomi muttered, Kikumaru immediately let go, Naomi took a deep breath.

"yo!" Momoshiro greeted with a grin

"what do you guys want?" Naomi said stoicly when she got back her composure

"nothing really, we were bored." Momoshiro said

Naomi stared at them for a long time them

SLAM

she shut the door in their face

A sad aura sorrounded the two.

Suddenly a delivery guy arrived. "delivery from mama's bakeshop!" the guy exclaimed. momoshiro and Kikumaru shared glances and started pounding onto Naomi's door, "oi! Naomi! Delivery!" he yelled.

The door slung open, Naomi stood there, mouth drooling as she stared at the many boxes the delivery guy was holding "5 blueberry icing, vanilla spongecakes, 3 black forest cakes, 4 strawberry mille crepes, 5 boxes of assorted brownies" the guy stated and then took a deep breathe "7 caramel supremes, 4 coconut cream pies, 2 Tropical fruit cakes, 3 boxes of chocolate cookies, 5 boxes of assorted macaroons, 6 dark chocolate rolls, 2 boxes of white chocolate truffles, 4 strawberry tarts-" the guy took out more boxes and started stating more sweets as Naomi was carrying them into the house. Kikumaru and Momoshiro's jaw dropped and Sweat dropped "a-ano hime-chan?" Kikumaru said, Naomi shot him a glare "I'm not sharing." she said with finality in her voice

-end of flashback-

"How?!" Momoshiro exclaimed, which caught the attention of the motherhen "how, what?" Oishi asked "how does she fit all of those Sweets into that sma- ahh!" a ball almost hit Momoshiro's face, missing buy just a few millimeters. Momoshiro's Eyes scoped the area of who almost got him injured, his eyes then landed on a close-eyed-smiling Naomi "Momo-senpai" she said, Momoshiro gulped "you weren't going to say small, were you?" she opened her eyes slowly Momoshiro almost jumped at the murderous intent in her eyes.

"n-no! Of course not! I was Going to say Sma- uhm- Smock! That's what I was going to say! Smock!" Kikumaru and Oishi stared at Momoshiro for a long time "what? Its a word." they continued to stare "it means loose piece of clothing" still stared "I'm not that dumb!"

Naomi was already on her fifteenth match. Again after the first three games he collapsed. Then an Idea popped into her head "oi! Neko-baka!" she called, Ryoma looked up

"what?"he answered

Naomi smirked "want to place a bet? We can use the usual."

Ryoma grinned "the usual huh? What's the catch?"

"no catch, I just bet that I can beat 25 of them"

"you already beat fifteen of them" Ryoma pointed out

"then I'd bet thirthy"

Ryoma nodded, "very well. I bet you'd get tired around the twenty-fourth"

"the usual?" Fuji thought aloud. Naomi and Ryoma chuckled

"Fuji~Senpai-"

"Syusuke-"

"-curiousity killed the cat, you know." they both said simultaniously, Fuji just looked at them, "ii data!" Inui muttered under his breathe as he wrote onto his trusty notebook.

Tezuka was standing beside Ryuzaki Sumire, he massaged his temples, why can't his teammates have a normal practice, and now they had a manager, who actually made him, Tezuka Kunimitsu, wear a dress. Sumire glanced at him "Are you...alright, Tezuka?" she asked, "Aahh, I just got a head ache, That's all" he answered. Sumire sighed "Listen, Mi-chan may be a bit...difficult? But she's going to pull through, don't worry."

"Yudan seizu ni ikou"

"yeah, especially when she's on a sugar rush."

* * *

**A/N: well then, See you soon! :))**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: *does an impression of Marcus Butler* Helllooouew! what's up my niggas?! haha as promised here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do note own price of the tennis**

* * *

Naomi was now on her 22nd person. she was sweating a lot now and mentally noted to take a shower as soon as she gets home since she won't use the showers here since it was filled with boys and the girls' showers with already used by most of the female club members. and besides she doesn't want that incident to happen again, [A/N: if you're wondering what I'm talking about...you will find out soon]

23rd her legs were starting to feel like jelly. her opponent is better than the paste few. but his gripping is all wrong. '_he should use the eastern grip..the way he's gripping it write now will strain his wrist._' she mentally stated and added rotation to the ball which would make the guy drop the racket after returning it. as he picked up the racket and just gripped it as it is. She nodded as she returned it again. the guy was sweating buckets as he returned the ball. but then he noticed something and stared at his hand. as Naomi let the ball slide and give him the point. "Naomi-sama?" the guy said, Naomi looked boredly at him. "did you-" Naomi looked away. "you were going to strain your wrist that way." she said passively the guys started tearing up. "Naomi-sama is so kind!" He exclaimed and ran towards Naomi. Naomi flinched and ran and hid behind Ryoma, who glared the young man Regulars did the same. "wakashi 100 laps around the court!" Tezuka ordered, the guy who revieled to be named 'wakashi' nodded and immediately ran his laps. Terrified at what the Regulars might have done if he didn't. For some reason Naomi became like the like the little sister of the group and Everyone would become really protective of her when needed. One time Naomi, Kikumaru, Oishi, Momoshiro, Fuji and Ryoma went out to buy burgers. some guys hit in her while she was on her way to the bathroom. standing in her way and such. Naomi glared at them and keeps on turning them down bluntly but said people still continued. until THe five glared at them furiously which made the men flinch and leave. Ryoma walked over to them before they left and said something which made the guys' flinch agin and run others still don't know what he said because Ryoma wouldn't say anything and if they asked Naomi she would lowere her cap and shrug. Fuji was pretty sure she was blushing.

Naomi was glanced at the Wakashi from over Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma could feel her tremble. He looked at her Sympathetically. and faced her then patted her head. "don't worry, I won't let it happen again." he whispered in her ear. Kikumaru was the only one who heard it and walked over to where Inui was.

"Hey Inui!" He said as he glomped him.

"what is it, Eiji?" Inui said as Kikumaru got off and he pushed up his glasses.

"there's somthing I want to find out."

"What?"

"what happened to Hime-chan that is related to her being cute? you know like..._That_.."

Inui looked dumbfounded and scanned a notebook he pulled out of nowhere that had "**NAOMI WATKINS**" written on it in Beautifully kanji.

Inui scanned the page as his expression changed. Kikumaru raised a brow.

"what is it Inui?"

"well, there was this incident..." Inui said hesitanttly.

"what!? what?!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he grabbed the notebook and started reading his eyes widened.

'was abused by her teachers when she was in the second grade and was kidnapped alot. records of her being sexually harassed were found. which is probably the reason why she chose tennis as a sport since it has a net and why she doesn't play doubles. She does have a lot of male friends but most f them end up being avoided for reasons unknown. when She reached fourth grade she started always hiding behind Echizen and her best friend Arison John A.K.A Aj. for reasons also unknown. she doesn't use the bathroom at public places because of trauma that she gained from an incident when she went on her own'

"H-hime-chan..." He muttered as he looked at Naomi who was gripping on to Ryoma's hand.

"hey" Ryoma said as he tugged onto Naomi's hand.

"yes?"

"not gonna play anymore?"

"I give up already. You win"

Ryoma chuckled. and then let go of Her hand and pinched both of her cheeks and pulled onto it. "you knw that means you have to do what I tell you too for the rest of the next three days?" he said, suddenly his eyes widend and pulled her cheeks more. "your cheeks gotten fatter! seriously just because no one's watching you doesn't mean you can engulf in cake all you want!" he scolded and pulled her cheek even more. Naomi twitched and stomped on his foot, thus making him let go and hold onto said foot. "AW!" he yelled

"I can eat as much cake as I want baka!"

"che! mada mada dane!"

"mada mada su yo!"

* * *

**A/N: so... didn't see that coming did ya! well boo boo, I got you! haha. well you know what they say, Happy and cheerful people mostly likely are hiding something sad inside.I will make a chapter for what happened but it might take sometime. maybe I'd make it for the next chapter.. anyway see you on saturday!. review!**


End file.
